


You're the angel that believes me like nobody else

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam's hair is getting long again, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little flipped up ends of Sam’s hair are very distracting for Blaine and one day he gives in and reaches out to play with them…and it turns out Sam really likes having his hair played with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the angel that believes me like nobody else

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

**  
**  
**  
**

Later, Blaine could honestly say things the gun accidentally. He and Sam had simply been hanging out in the choir room before glee, discussing a song they wanted to perform for a love song duet (Damn luck of the draw had paired them up), when Blaine found himself staring at Sam's hair, more specifically the way the overly long ends flipped up in the back, not true curls like his own wild hair, but somehow adorable.

Great. He really needed some other aspect of Sam to obsess over (Privatly, without being creepy).

But, as Sam bowed his head over his notebook, Blaine was entranced by the line of his neck as he disappeared under soft, blonde hair.

Soft, silky, product free blonde hair…. 

“Dude? What are you doing?” Sam asked, curious voice shaking Blaine out of his musings…Oh God!

He had his fingers buried in Sam's hair, playing with the ends and letting his nails scrape over his scalp.

“Sorry!” he yelped, quickly pulling his hand back, knowing his face had to be turning an impressive shade of red. Sam gazed at him as he scrambled for an explanation, but somehow Blaine’s mind kept coming up blank.

“I don't mind,” Sam told him mildly. “It feels nice. I was just wondering why you were doing that.”

Blaine blinked at him. Of course Sam, suite, understanding, open Sam didn't mind. Unlike most boys, Sam seemed to have no issue with touching and being touched (a lot, because they were both very tactile). He was even still comfortable in spite of Blaine’s crush. “The ends of your hair flip out,” he said by way of explanation, knowing how silly it sounded. “I just… I didn't even know I was touching you. Your hair is really nice.”

Smiling, Sam nodded, then did something that shocked Blaine. He stood, then lowered himself onto the ground in front of Blaine and leaned back against his knees. “Go for it, dude,” he said easily, tipping his head back and grinning sunnily. “I know it's kind of a girl thing, but I like when people play with my hair or rub my head... No one does it though, cuz I'm a guy.”

Then he turned back to the notebook and said, “I know you don't do much country, but I've got a couple of song choices I think would be good for us… Or maybe we could do a mashup?”

"What songs?" Blaine asked as he sunk both hands into Sam's hair, indulging his desire to touch in Sam's desire to be touched.

Really, it was a win-win situation.

"Give In To Me by -- oh, that's nice-- Garrett Hedlund and Leighton Meester,” Sam said, pressing his head back and Blaine's fingers with a sigh. “Or You Save Me by Kenny Chesney.”

“Sing something for me,” Blaine requested, unfamiliar with the songs..

Sam leaned back further and began to sing quietly, closing his eyes.

“ _Every now and then I get a little lost  
My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed  
Every now and then I'm right up on the edge  
Dangling my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here  
'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run,  
all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me”_

Sliding lower and arching his neck, Sam let his head rest on Blaine's thighs, blinking his eyes open to look up at him as Blaine continued to card his fingers through his hair.

“ _It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul  
I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know  
The perfect thing to say to save me from myself  
You're the angel that believes me like nobody else  
And I thank God you do  
'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
him When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me_”

Blaine's breath caught in Sam's hands came up and wrapped around his own, stilling their movements and squeezing gently. It seemed that Sam was no longer just singing, but he was singing to Blaine, keeping eye contact as though he could convey his emotions with his gaze.

He kind of could.

“ _I know I don't tell you nearly enough  
That I couldn't live one day without your love  
When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves  
Up on a highwire that's ready to break  
When I've had just about all I can take  
Baby you, baby you save me  
When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby youuuuuu save me.”_

When Sam's voice trailed off, Blaine breathed softly and stretched one finger to brush Sam's smooth cheek. “That's a nice song,” he murmured and Sam smiled warmly.

“I'm glad you like it," he replied, then, in the timid voice, he admitted, “It makes me think of you."

Sam had a look in his eye that said he was afraid of how Blaine would react to that statement and, though he liked Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Brittany, Blaine hated what Sam's exes had done to his sense of self worth.

That just wouldn't do.

“Really?” he asked, bending at the waist and letting himself brush a kiss over Sam's brow. “I thought it suited you perfectly.”

This week, touched smile crossed Sam's face. "Well, then it's a good fit for us,” he mused, then squeezed Blaine's fingers. “Want to work on it more later and maybe watch a movie.”

“No plans?” Blaine asked lately. “I know lots of girls have been trying to get your attention lately.”

Since his breakup with Britt, girls had basically been stalking Sam… Not that Blaine could really blame them.

Briefing softly, Sam said, “But…I don't want any of them. I want… I want you.”

There was a soft, honest love in Sam's eyes and Blaine smiled down at him. They should probably discuss this revelation, and Sam had always shown interest in girls, but he wanted so badly to think Sam wanted them in the same way that he wanted Sam….

Then Sam was twisting around, rolling onto his knees before Blaine and resting his hands on Blaine’s thighs. He moved slowly, leaning toward him, giving him plenty of time to move if he was so inclined.

He was not.

Sam's lips were as soft and lush as Blaine had mentioned, better because they were real, slick with raspberry Chapstick. Happily, Blaine returned the attention, wrapping his arms around his neck as Sam's big hands find purchase at Blaine’s waist….

“Well, about damn time.”

They broke apart and Blaine caught sight of Sam's flushed face, kiss swollen lips and messy hair, a sight that nearly made him forget about Kitty’s arrival.

The Cheerio stared at them with a little smile. “Oh, don't look so shocked. You two haven’t exactly been subtle. You’re good for each other.”

As she took her seat, dismissing them, Blaine exchanged a smile with Sam.

Kitty was right.

They were good together.


End file.
